helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Okai Chisato
Okai Chisato (岡井千聖, nata il 21 Giugno del 1994 a Saitama, in Giappone) è un membro delle ℃-ute e dell'Hello! Project. Inoltre, fa parte delle Mellowquad ed è la leader del Team Okai. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 - 2005 Okai Chisato si unì all'Hello! Project nel 2002 come una delle 15 bambine scelte per formare l'Hello! Project Kids. Nel 2004, furono formate le Berryz Koubou, ma Chisato non rientrò tra i membri scelti per formare il gruppo. Nel 2005, i restanti membri dell'Hello! Project Kids formarono le ℃-ute. Il gruppo però,non fecero il loro debutto prima della fine del 2006. Il loro primo singolo uscì infatti nel Febbraio del 2007. 2007 Nel 2007 divenne un membro delle Little Gatas e successivamente delle Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Nello stesso anno entrò inoltre nelle Athena & Robikerottsu, un gruppo formato da lei, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika e Nakajima Saki per cantare l'opening e l'ending dell'anime Robby & Kerobby. 2009 Chisato fu inserita nella nuova formazione delle Tanpopo, composta da lei, Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika e Kumai Yurina. 2010 Nel 2010, sul canale ufficiale di YouTube delle °C-ute, fu caricato una dance cover della canzone Dance de Bakoon! fatta da Okai Chisato. Il video raggiunse 100,000 visualizzazioni in 2 giorni. Per celebrare le prime 500,000 visualizzazioni del canale, le ℃-ute caricarono il MV del loro nuovo singolo, Aitai Lonely Christmas. Il 27 Novembre, Chisato divenne il primo membro delle ℃-ute ad ottenere un singolo da solista e ad essere citato su iTunes. Prima della fine del 2010 rilasciò altre due canzoni su iTunes. 2011 Il 24 Gennaio rilasciò altre canzoni su iTunes. Inoltre fu rilasciato il DVD, "Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odotte Mita!~", che conteneva altre due canzoni per iTunes e 12 dance cover. Il 4 Luglio lei e Ishikawa Rika recitarono nel drama "Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police". Inoltre, nello stesso anno, si esibì insieme a Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin e Kudo Haruka nel musical 1974 Ikunayo. 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Okai Chisato, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi e Suzuki Airi avrebbero partecipato al musical Theatre in the Round. L'opera è andata in scena dal 15 al 17 Maggio. 2013 Il 2 Marzo, durante il Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Chisato è stata scelta come membro del nuovo gruppo del Movimento SATOUMI, le Mellowquad, insieme a Yajima Maimi delle ℃-ute e a Tokunaga Chinami e Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubou. L'1 Aprile Chisato è diventata un'ospite regolare dello show della CBC “Go Go Smile”. Profilo *'Nome': Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *'Data di nascita': June 21, 1994 (age 19) *'Città natale': Saitama, Giappone *'Soprannome': Chisa *'Gruppo Sanguigno': A *'Altezza': 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2005-06-11: Membro delle ℃-ute *'Anni nelle ℃-ute:' 8 anni *'Colore nelle ℃-ute:' **'Blu' (2006-2009) **'Verde' (2009-presente) *'Hobby:' Guardare film, collezionare purikura *'Abilità speciali:' Andare d'accordo con tutti *'Punti di forza: '''Sa far ridere chiunque *'Punti deboli:' Si arrabbia facilmente *'Abitudini:' Camminare come un granchio *'Colori preferiti: Blu, azzurro, marrone *'''Fiori preferiti: Cosmee e girasoli *'Film preferiti: '''The Terminator, Backdraft, Nankyoku Monogatari *'Libri preferiti:' Shonen Magazine *'Parola preferita:' "Simpatico" *'Stagione preferita:' Estate e inverno *'Cibi preferiti:' Pere asiatiche, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Melanzane *'Canzone preferita:' Uwaki na Honey Pie e GET UP! Rapper *'Parte che le piace di più di se stessa:' Occhi *'Gruppi Hello! Project': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005–) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) **Tanpopo (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Gruppi Misti': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Altri': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Singoli ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma Athena & Robikerottsu *Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! *Seishun! LOVE Lunch H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother Discografia Singoli Indie *2011.05.17 Romantic Ukare Mode Singoli Digitali #2010.11.27 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (cover di Matsuura Aya) #2010.12.10 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線 ) (cover delle Morning Musume) #2010.12.10 Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Firends~ (cover di Matsuura Aya) #2011.01.24 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) ( cover di Fujimoto Miki) #2011.03.29 Furusato (ふるさ) (cover delle Morning Musume) Album Digitali *2012 Okai Chisato Solo Collection Vol.2 Canzoni da Solista *2012.02.02 Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii (都会のネオンが驚くくらいの美しさがほしい) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅) (cover delle °C-ute) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン) (Okai Part Ver.) DVD *2010.12.24 Chissaa (ちっさー) *2011.12.09 IMP. GIRL (“e-Hello!” DVD) DVD dei Concerti *2011.02.25 Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!~ Live in Heaven (会社で踊ってみた) *2011.04.18 Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ (半蔵門で踊ってみた) Photobook Photobook Individuali *2010.12.22 Chisato Photobook Digitali *2010.10.05 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Chisa version) *2012.03.06 Cutest (Chisa version) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Chisa version) Photobook dei Concerti *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Maruoka Kaori) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) Programmi TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013– Go Go Smile Drama *2011 Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police (特捜指令！アイチ★ポリス) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2011 1974 - Ikunayo (1974 - イクナヨ) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) (come ''Koyamada Mei) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) MV *2007 Honto no Jibun - Buono! Magazine *2011.03.xx Confetti vol.075 (con Nakajima Saki) *2011.12.xx Confetti vol.084 (con Nakajima Saki) *2012.04.11 D-GIRLS ~The dancers of social media~ *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Oda Sakura) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (con Suzuki Airi e Hagiwara Mai) Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.06.??) *Ganbacchae! delle Morning Musume *Ekimae no Dai Happening di Fujimoto Miki 2° Evento (2008.09.??) * Koi no Hana di Abe Natsumi *Bishoujo Shinri delle ℃-ute 3° Evento (2009.04.??) *Robokiss delle W *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka di Matsuura Aya *Big dreams delle ℃-ute 4° Evento (2009.11.??) *Bokura no Kagayaki delle ℃-ute *As ONE delle ℃-ute *ONLY YOU delle Zoku・v-u-den *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! delle ℃-ute 5° Evento (2010.4.??) *ONLY YOU delle Zoku・v-u-den *Watarasebashi by Matsuura Aya *Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru di Matsuura Aya *Koi no Jubaku delle Berryz Koubou Curiosità *Ha due sorelle minori, Asuna e Mion, e due fratelli minori, Tsubasa e Rimu. Asuna era un membro dell'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *E' una buona amica di Hagiwara Mai. *Fujimoto Miki è il membro dell'Hello! Project che rispetta di più. *Ha due cani e una tartaruga. *Gioca spesso a "Mario Kart" con gli altri membri delle ℃-ute. *E' stata il primo membro delle ℃-ute ad ottenere un singolo individuale e ad essere citata su iTunes. *E' una buona amica di Tsugunaga Momoko delle Berryz Koubou. *La sua canzone per le audizioni è stata "Country Roads" dal film "Whisper of the Heart". *Ha una cicatrice sul lato destro del naso che si è procurata prima di unirsi all'Hello! Project. *E' diventata il "maschiaccio" delle ℃-ute da quando si è tagliata i capelli. *E' diventata molto popolare postando video sul canale delle ℃-ute di YouTube ''(ocutechannel). *Chisato è stata la prima delle ℃-ute a tingersi i capelli di castano. *Sostiene di sembrare Brasiliana visto il colore della sua pelle. *Ha paura dei fantasmi. *Ha partecipato come comparsa nel film "''Gomennasai" delle Buono!. *E' l'unico membro delle ℃-ute ad avere il gruppo sanguigno A. *Kiss me Aishiteru è stato il primo singolo in cui ha ottenuto la leadership canora. *Il singolo in cui canta più versi da solista è Momoiro Sparkling. *Ha dichiarato di avere "occhi da cagnolino". *Una volta partecipò a una serata karaoke con alcune sue amiche e cantò solo canzoni delle ''AKB48 ''e delle ''Momoiro Clover. ''I clienti presenti nel locale la fischiarono e nei giorni seguenti ricevette minacce di morte e lettere in cui le veniva intimato di lasciare il gruppo. *Nelle dance cover delle Morning Musume del Team Okai, balla le parti di Sayashi Riho. *Lei e Yajima Maimi sono gli unici membri attuali dell'Hello! Project ad essere ancora nelle Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *Ha lo stesso nome di Moritaka Chisato, la prima artista dell'UFP nonché cantante originale di Kono Machi, il 20° singolo delle °C-ute. Link Esterni *Blog delle ℃-ute *Profilo Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Membri Categoria:°C-ute Categoria:Team Okai Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Athena & Robikerottsu Categoria:Tanpopo # Categoria:Mellowquad cs:Okai Chisato de:Okai Chisato en:Okai Chisato es:Okai Chisato ja:岡井千聖